1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of manufacturing an amorphous magnetic alloy having high permeability, and more particularly it relates to a method of manufacturing the amorphous magnetic alloy having high permeability by annealing an amorphous magnetic alloy ribbon in a magnetic field at a temperature lower than the crystallization temperature.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Amorphous magnetic alloys manufactured by rapid quenching or electro- or electroless plating have low permeability (.mu.) and it is therefore impossible to use them as they are as soft magnetic materials. Hereinafter the amorphous magnetic alloy so manufactured without additional treatment is referred to as unmodified magnetic alloy.